Maester Ordello
Maester Ordello is a maester of the Citadel and an avid inventor. Appearance Aging face, saggy blemished skin, long brown and graying hair. He has a Long thick beard and gray eyes. A large nose, thin lips, and bulky chin makes him look like a hard warrior, but he is anything but that. He wears the traditional garb of the maesters, a gray robe with his maester's chain around his neck History When Ordello was a boy he served on a merchant cog as a sailor. The ship was called The Storm Racer. On a journey to The Arbor from Pentos to deliver trade goods his ship was set upon by Ironborn pirates. The entire crew was killed in the battle, save Ordello. He hid in the ship, and after the Ironborn were done looting they had the ship scuppered and sunk into the sea. Ordello fought his way out of the water in the ship and floated to Oldtown on a small wooden plank. On his tired journey over the seas he made friends with the various birds that came passing by. Some would land on his plank and share it with him. His love for avian creatures would turn him into a falconer later in life. His fear of the Ironborn then and now has made him martially inept and a coward. Ordello's trauma during the attack on his ship left him a bit lost in the head. He often talks to himself, and doesn't like to be around light at night. He talks in the third-person, and with poor grammar. Despite all this, he can take orders well and has a brilliant mind. He is a boon to have but also one to keep an eye on. His new life in Oldtown consisted of him working odd jobs for traders and shop keepers. He worked with a carpenter for a time and excelled at building things. His skills working as a carpenter and drawing up building plans would manifest in his adult life as anengineering skill. In addition to being an engineer he particular liked to invent his own creations. It put his mind at ease to create something on his own. He became an expert artisan at inventing. When he was a man he joined the maesters in The Citadel. Although everyone among the guild could tell Ordello was a bit off in the head, they could not dispute his affinity for being a maester. He passed each test required to be a maester, save for lighting the dragonglass candle. Magic was not a subject he knew well. Alchemy particularly interested him. Creating potions and tonics to save poor afflicted souls. Changing one substance into another. It was all so fascinating to Ordello. Ordello likes to spend time with the ravens, talking with them when no one is around. He has a bird of his own, a falcon he calls "Storm Racer" after the destroyed merchant cog he once served on. Ordello awaits his next assignment in the maester's guild, from cleaning out the aviary of the raven shit, to dusting the library as he awaits the call to serve in a castle of a noble Lord. Recent Events 380 AC Ninth Moon: * Ordello spends his time chatting with the ravens at the Citadel, awaiting the call to serve a castle on his own. * Maester Ordello is called to serve the Blackmonts in Dorne. Tenth Moon: * Maester Ordello, Lady Deyna, and Arriane Toland set out for a ride around the hills and mountains. * Maester Ordello attempts to begin construction on a new irrigation system for Blackmont with his new plans. Category:Maester Category:Order of Maesters